Love me for me, I'll love you for you
by dbz7000
Summary: James Diamond is a successful pop star and single parent who wants someone to love him for who he is, not just he's famous. Enter Hockey superstar Kendall Knight, who wants to exact same thing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Those of you may remember that I wrote a Kames a few months ago, but I deleted it due to lack of inspiration for future chapters. Don't worry, I will not delete this one regardless!

***STORY TIME!***

James Diamond couldn't avoid the looks he got as he went shopping at Target with his three year old son, Shane.

Who could blame them?

James was already a famous singer who gained fame with his breakout song, Boyfriend a few weeks ago.

He just smiled at all the people who were surprised to see him.

"Alright Shane, what kind of cereal should we get for Uncles Logan and Carlos when they visit?"

"Cheerios for Uncle Logan, and Apple Jacks for Uncle Carlos!" Shane said.

"Okay" James said, getting the cereal.

"Now we just need bread, milk, and butter, then we can go home."

"Okay."

As James made his way to the aisle with the bread, he couldn't help but look at the shelves and accidentally hit another cart.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" James said.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I've been here a while." The other person said looking at James.

James couldn't help but notice the man in front of him. "Hey! You're Kendall Knight! The only new member of the L.A. Kings this Hockey season!"

"Wow, you know who I am?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, me and my son love watching Hockey. You're his favorite player on the team."

"Is that your son right there?" Kendall asked.

"Sure is. Shane, look who it is."

Shane then stepped out from behind his father and said "Daddy, that's the man from Hockey!"

"I sure am! And I already know who you are" turning his attention back to James.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm a fan of your music. Even though you only have Boyfriend, I'm waiting for more" Kendall said with a completely straight face.

Did that mean Kendall was gay or at least bi?

Usually it's only teenage girls who are fans of James' music.

"Wow, thank you. It's nice to see someone unexpected is a fan of my work."

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to go, but I will see you later." Kendall said.

"Wait, umm exactly how?" James asked.

"Here, out your number in." Kendall said giving James his cell phone. James did the same thing after that.

"I will let you know when I'm free to hang out sometime." Kendall said with a smile.

"Sure, It's a date." James said before realizing what he just said.

"Well, you got yourself a date coming up, James. Bye for now. It was nice meeting you. You too Shane!"

"Bye Kendall! It was nice to meet you." James shook Kendall's hand.

"Bye-Bye Kendall!" Shane said.

James left the store feeling like what happened was a dream.

He just met his favorite Hockey player, and said hockey player asked him out!

Though all he could do was wait for Kendall's call. He hoped his phone would ring and Kendall's name would be the cause.

Back at Kendall's place, he couldn't hold his excitement ether.

He met pop star James Diamond, and his son.

James Diamond agreed to go out with him later, which obviously meant he was single.

He really wanted to call James and ask him out right away, but he didn't want to seem desperate and clingy, so he settled for the next best thing.

James' music on Youtube.

As Kendall watched the music video, he couldn't believe how lucky he was compared to all the girls in James' video.

While singing along, he couldn't help but read what people think of James.

_James Diamond is flawless._

_He has a blue Jaguar and a silver lexus._

_I hear his hair's insured for $10,000._

_I hear did car commercials…in Las Vegas._

_His favorite band is Maroon 5._

_One time I saw James Diamond wearing a black t-shirt and white camo pants, so I bought a black t-shirt and white camo pants._

_One time, he came to the Starbucks where I work, and he came to my register. It was awesome!_

Kendall couldn't help but think about James for the rest of that day.

The same could be said for James, who couldn't help but look at Hockey videos on the internet featuring the blonde.

'Damn, his first year playing professional Hockey, and already that good. I wonder how good he is in bed' James thought.

A/N: Well what do you think? Is it any better than my other stories?

A/N: You gotta love Mean girls references no matter where they are.

NEXT CHAPTER: MEET CARGAN, AND KAMES HAS THE DATE!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, James' best friends Logan and Carlos came to his house after receiving news that he had exciting to tell them.

"Hey guys, hey Sydney" he said greeting them and their German Shepherd which loved playing with Shane and James' own dog, Fox, an Alaskan Kee Klai.

"Shane, look who's here." James called his son from his room on the second floor.

"Uncle Logan! Uncle Carlos! Sydney!"

After hearing Sydney's name, Fox couldn't help but run downstairs to meet his friend.

"Hi, Shane" both Logan and Carlos said hugging him.

"Guess what daddy has?" Unaware James was already planning on telling them.

"What?"

"A date" James completed.

"A date?!" Logan repeated.

"That's good. Who the lucky guy or girl?"

"Kendall Knight."

"Wait, THE Kendall Knight from the L.A. Kings?" Carlos asked.

"The same one."

"How's you score a date with a Hickey superstar?" Logan asked curiously.

"I accidentally bumped into him at Target, and we just talked casually cause we recognized each other, then he gave his phone to put my number in. I did the same."

"When's the date?"

"This Saturday. He called me last night around nine."

"Where is it?"

"Don't know. Kendall said it's a surprise."

"So by surprise, you mean.."

"Carlos!" Logan said, reminding him that Shane was in the room and could hear everything while playing with the dogs.

"Sorry, so does he look anything like he does on tv?"

"He does, but a lot better, look." James said showing them a picture on the internet of Kendall.

"Wait, if he's on a L.A. Hockey team, why is he pale?"

"Oh my god, Carlos! You can't just ask why people are pale!" Logan said

"Anyway, thank you two for being happy for me, but I have to go get ready for work." James said closing his laptop.

"Okay. Sydney, we're leaving!" Carlos called.

Just then, Shane appeared with Sydney and Fox.

"Bye-bye, Sydney, bye-bye Uncle Carlos and Logan."

"Bye Shane, you too, Fox." Carlos and Logan said as the bid their farewells.

Right after they left, James got a call from none other than his crush.

However, at the same time, Carlos went back in the house after realizing he forgot his phone.

"Forgot my phone" Carlos whispered to James.

"Okay." James whispered back.

"Hi, Kendall."

"Hi James, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Carlos couldn't help but here, so he stayed there in front of James.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I might as well tell you. The Italian place where I was planning on taking you is closed. The owner got into some money related trouble, and the place is shut down."

"I have an idea." James said.

"Please let me and Logan watch Shane and have him over" Carlos whispered.

James then nodded. "How about you come over to my place and I make us dinner?"

"Sure, I'd like that. This Saturday like originally planned?"

"Yeah."

Just then, Carlos showed James a text he got from Logan.

Logan: James, if you're reading, this, me and Carlos can watch Shane while you have your date.

"Okay, bye, Kendall. I'll see you in two days."

"Bye."

"Thank you." James said to Carlos after he hung up.

"You're welcome. Don't spend the entire date in the bedroom."

"Carlos, please don't joke about that. I don't wanna be reminded of that girl who tried to strip me naked after I came in her house."

"Sorry. Have a good time with Kendall."

After that, James got Shane read and was off to the studio.

**BTR**

It was now Saturday, and James had already said bye to Shane who was picked up by his Uncles since he was spending the night at their place.

He had finished getting dressed in a maroon dress shirt, black tie and black pants.

About ten minutes after the pasta, and steak were cooked, Kendall came to the front door.

"Hi, Kendall, come in." James greeted staring at the dark green dress shirt and black tie the blonde was wearing. It matched the black pants he was also wearing.

"Thanks. Wow, this is a nice place you got here, and a cute dog" looking at Fox who was sleeping on his bed on the other side of the room.

"I can move Fox if you want-"

"No it's okay, I have a dog that's pretty loyal like that. A French bulldog, named Sissy."

Just then, Fox woke up.

"I guess Fox here enjoys the company of other dogs more than people." James laughed.

"Maybe one day, we can walk them together." Kendall said as he sat down.

"Yeah, Shane would like that, he loves dogs."

"Speaking of, I already know you have someone watching him, but who exactly is watching him?"

"My best friends since childhood. They're together, and have a German Shepherd, which Shane loves just as much.

"Nice. So anything interesting happen since we rearranged this date?"

"Well, I have been working on a new song," James smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's name is Music Sounds Better With U."

"I'll have to listen for that."

"How about you?"

"Well, all I did was interviews about being the only new member of the team. The only bi member at that."

"Any annoying questions?"

"It was only annoying when the same question was repeated about me being bisexual which I'm glad everyone is cool with. I try to not let the press and media get to me."

"Take it from me, ignore everything the media and press says." James said getting up, pulling out a bottle of white wine."Want some?"

"Yes please. Wait, what has the media said about you?" Kendall asked curiously.

"They said hat I was flirting with one of the girls from my Girlfriend video, but it was only acting to make the video believable."

"And?"

"That same girl asked me out a week later to dinner at her place. I never should've gone."

"Why?"

"She was just using me for publicity or fame, or whatever. As soon as I came in her home, she tried to strip me naked and have sex with me. She then said she wonders what kind of kid we'd have together. I left after that. Worst date ever."

"Psycho bitch. People don't see celebrities as human beings most of the time." Kendall said.

"And get this. I've only had sex with one person, and it was one time."

"Shane's mother." Kendall said matter-of-factly putting the obvious together

"What about you?"

"At least your worst date was somewhat better than mine. The girl admitted that all she wanted was to eat dinner and not pay for it. She wouldn't even kiss me or hold my hand after that. Her exact words: Thanks for the food. I hate Hockey."

"Wow." James said.

"Ironically, it was the 'I hate Hockey' part that hurt the most."

"Well, you have me now. Which means I'll actually listen to you talk about your games."

"Yeah. I guess we're both each other's upgrades from horrible dates." Kendall smiled.

After dinner was done, and every possible story they could tell each other was told, Kendall got up to leave.

James didn't want Kendall to leave, but he knew if he tried to stop him, he would be like that girl who tried to use him for sex.

All he could do was secretly hope something prevented Kendall from leaving.

"Well, bye for now James."

"Bye, Kendall. I'll see you later sometime. Maybe we can walk our dogs and bring Shane along."

"I'd like that."

But as soon as Kendall opened the door, James' secret prayer was answered.

It was raining really hard. "Shit! I can't get to my car! I park across the block cause of the other cars parked here!"

James couldn't help but smile on the inside.

"It's okay. You can stay here during the night."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

James then led Kendall to his bedroom and pulled out an extra pair of pajamas for the blonde to borrow.

"Thanks." Kendall said.

"You're welcome" James said. 'Time to put my plan in action and give him a little show' James thought.

Knowing Kendall was still in the room, James turned his back to the blonde and removed his dress shirt leaving his tie on.

Kendall couldn't help but stare in awe.

James smirked knowing the blonde was watching so he slowly undid his belt and pulled his pants down, purposely pulling his boxer briefs lower to reveal the top of his ass to Kendall.

James then walked over to the chair in the room and put his clothes there, and to tease Kendall some more, he bent down a lot lower to remove his socks.

Then he turned and wanted to see the blonde's reaction to him wearing nothing but a tie and his underwear.

Kendall was still holding the extra pajamas, and was apparently lost in James' body.

"Kendall? Hello?"

"Sorry! You just look so hot." Kendall said smiling lightly.

"I'm sure you do to."

"Well I don't know. You think this is hot?" Kendall asked and started to strip out of his clothes leaving him in the exact same thing James was wearing.

"Yeah, that's hot." James said.

"But all hotness aside, we should probably get dressed, and go to bed." Kendall suggested.

"Right. Sorry about teasing you like that. I read on the internet you have this cute look on your face when you stare." James chuckled removing his tie, and putting on his pajamas.

"You do too. I noticed it during dinner." Kendall said getting dressed.

After they both climbed in bed, James told Kendall. "Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna seem cliché but tonight was the best date I ever had. And I really hope it's not the last one we go on."

"Me too." Kendall said kissing James surprising them both.

"Good night, James."

"Good night, Kendall."

Both men couldn't believe the other had stripped half naked in front of him, and they were now sleeping in the same bed fully clothed.

A/N: WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! NO SEX AFTER SEEING EACH OTHER HALF NAKED ON THE FIRST DATE?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! ARE THEY EVEN BOYFRIENDS YET? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL-wait! Wrong show!

A/N 2: ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THE MEAN GIRLS REFERENCE I PUT IN THERE? I FIGURE I'LL PUT ONE IN EVERY FEW CHAPTERS FOR HUMOR PURPOSES.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kendall woke up feeling like the night before was a dream.

His crush had invited him over for dinner, offered to let him stay the night, and got half naked in front of him.

Kendall could only dream about what he wanted James to do to him.

But he couldn't act on that. At least not yet.

"Good morning James." Kendall turned over, but found the tall brunette nowhere in the room.

He got no answer but felt a licking feeling on his foot.

He knew it wasn't, but he was hoping it was James, but sadly it wasn't the taller man.

It was Fox.

"Fox, where's your owner?" Kendall asked not caring if he looked weird for asking a dog.

Fox just barked and pointed to the other side of the bed.

"James?"

Then he found a note on the other side of the bed.

_Kendall, _

_Sorry for teasing you again, but you just look so hot. _

'Again?' Kendall thought.

Kendall looked around for his brunette crush, but did find something else.

The pajamas James were wearing.

They were scattered all on the floor and seemed to make a trail outside the bedroom.

Kendall couldn't help but get excited.

But should he?

What if James is just playing games with his head?

Kendall didn't really care, all he wanted was to see James.

But he did think seriously about those people they talked about last night.

The fans who don't think as celebrities as real people.

He kept thinking if he should see what James is up to.

He was sitting on the bed for about five minutes, till he heard a sound.

He heard a click, which he couldn't help wonder if that was the sound he thought it was.

He decided to get up out of the bed, and find out.

He was correct.

James did turn on his shower, and left the door open.

Kendall could see the steam leave the bathroom as he started to feel excitement in his cock.

He decided to walk toward the bathroom till he noticed something on the floor.

James' underwear.

'Oh god' Kendall thought.

Makes sense since his shirt and pajama pants were on the bedroom floor.

He couldn't help but think if James always does this when Shane isn't around.

Kendall tried to walk carefully, so James wouldn't hear him.

However, every step he made the wooden floor beneath him creak.

Kendall knew the floor was creaking so he only hoped that moving slower would not make James hear.

He was wrong.

James knew Kendall was watching when he heard the floor stop creaking.

Kendall was definitely glad he got to see James like this again.

James already knew Kendall was watching him, and he could only smirk as his back was turned to the blonde.

Kendall on the other hand, couldn't help but lick his lips at what he saw.

All but the lower half of James' body was visible to him, save for the bottom half which was blocked by the steam and shower door.

Oh, how Kendall wanted to do more than watch.

Just then, James got some body wash in his hands and started to rub it all over himself slowly.

He started with his chest, and was also tweaking his nipples making sure they were as hard as they could be.

Then James turned to the side and ran his hands own to his washboard abs, then down to his eight inch cock.

'Oh God, that's his-' Kendall thought after seeing a glimpse, disappointed that he wasn't in there.

Kendall was still fascinated by the Brunette a few feet away from him, and was trying so hard to not moan.

Just then, James purposely rubbed the soap up and down his ass.

James kept teasing the blonde when he decided to turn his back to Kendall and gripped his own ass and spread it as far as he could.

He then took this time to put one finger in pleasing himself and the blonde watching from not that far.

James also took this time to put shampoo in his hair, and purposely and slowly turn his body around.

Kendall wanted so much to see what was beneath the steam, but unfortunately, he only saw a faint representation on James' body, not any of his chiseled features.

Kendall was so lost in the teasing the taller man was giving him, that he actually had one hand to grip his cock, and another to finger himself.

'Oh I wish he would fuck me senseless' Kendall said as he was lost in the showering brunette.

Then out of nowhere, the shower turned off.

'Shit' Kendall thought, as he took his hand out of the pajama pants he was wearing. 'Good thing I didn't cum. That would be awkward.' Kendall thought.

James then wrapped the towel around his waist, and stepped out and was met by the blonde Hockey superstar.

"Hey." James said.

"Hi" Kendall said shyly.

"Enjoy the show?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you would. You can take a shower if you want. If you don't you can change back into your clothes from last night. I ironed them this morning. Then we can have breakfast."

"Thanks." Kendall said going into the bathroom.

'Damn, I didn't cum. How else am I supposed to seduce him?' James thought as he watched the blonde in the shower.

As he turned the water on, he saw James pick up his underwear from the floor.

Now it was James' turn to be teased.

Ironically, Kendall didn't even do anything to tease James.

Kendall could care less if his crush was watching from a few feet away, he just took a shower without purposely moving his hands slowly on his body.

James watched from the hallway with just a towel on.

Not even one minute after Kendall stepped in, the steam once again prevented the view of the man in the hallway.

Unaware to Kendall, James had dropped his towel, and was pumping his cock gathering pre-cum in his hands.

James had wanted the blonde so bad, but he didn't want to force Kendall into sex if he wasn't ready, so he licked up his pre-cum, and put his towel back on before Kendall could turn around.

Eventually, Kendall turned off the shower, and James walked straight to his room.

Kendall then went to the room still with a towel on, and asked James "can you please pass me my clothes from last night?"

"Sure."James was fully dressed now, and decided to stop teasing the blonde for today. 'There'll be other days.' The brunette said to himself.

Kendall got dressed in the bedroom while James made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

After feeding Fox, James started to scramble eggs, cook hash browns, and sausage and put bread in the toaster.

"Hi" Kendall said as he came in.

"Hi. Breakfast is almost ready." James said.

Kendall could only wonder at last night and the morning's teasing James gave him.

"James.." Kendall said in a somewhat guilt tone.

"Yes?"

"Last night you told me that you wanted to go on more dates with me, and I feel the same way. But I feel that you should know something just in case. You might hate me or think less of me" Kendall said feeling guilty even more.

"Kendall, just tell me. It can't be that bad. You're only being honest, so I won't judge you." James said putting his arm on Kendall's shoulder.

"Well, two years ago, me and this guy named Jett used to fool around…..a lot."

"Okay?"

"We weren't boyfriends or anything, but I asked him if there was a chance we could take it beyond the sex. You know, go on dates, and all that romantic stuff."

"And?"

"He broke off our whatever it was. He said he couldn't be with someone who wanted romance. I just wanted you to know just in case. And it lasted about one month." Kendall said.

"If you never want to see me again, I understand-" Kendall said right before James pressed their lips together.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"All you did was be honest about your past. Why would I hate you for that? Besides, whatever you two had is over."

"It's way past over." Kendall said.

"Well, since you told me that, I should probably tell you about how and why I'm a single parent. I know you're curious."

"I am." Kendall said.

"Shane was conceived the night me and his mother lost our virginity to each other. She told me she was on the pill. Three and a half months later she called me saying she was late."

"Oh." Kendal said shocked.

"Turns out she lied. She went to the doctor, where it was confirmed. She was pregnant. And even though I was shocked, I was excited about being a parent. She wasn't. She wanted an abortion."

"What happened?"

"She agreed to have the baby if she couldn't raise him. I tried to convince her but she didn't want any of it."

"Also, I kinda lied to you last night, somewhat..." James said looking at the floor.

"About what?"

"Me and Shane's mother had sex more than once, but she is the only person I had sex with. I swear."

"I don't think less of you for that, James. What exactly happened after she found out she was pregnant?"

"She agreed to sign her parental rights away to me after Shane was born. She was also planning on moving away from here after she gave birth. During her pregnancy, me and her had sex several more times, but looking back on it, it was just her hormones that caused her to seduce me. She never really wanted to have sex with me again. Then when Shane was born, she didn't hold him, or want to look at him. She just signed away her rights to me and wished me good luck on raising him."

"You never saw her since then?"

"No. I could care less if I do see her again. I made it really good raising Shane with help from my friends, but if she ever came back, I would never take her back."

"James? Out of curiosity, how many times did you have sex with her?" Kendall asked feeling a little bit awkward.

"Twelve." James said. "How many times did you and that Jett guy do it?"

"Nine." Kendall responded.

"This conversation got strangely weird." James said laughing lightly.

"I know. I'm sorry for starting it. I just wanted to be honest with you, and now we're a little too honest with each other." Kendall said blushing.

"Well, we can't bring up this conversation in a while cause my friends are gonna come here with Shane. You can meet them, too."

"I'd like that." Kendall said.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's them." James said.

"Hey guys, hey Shane."

"Hi daddy! Hi Kendall!" Shane said coming in the house.

"Guys, this is Kendall." James said to Logan and Carlos.

"Hi." Kendall said, shaking their hands.

"Glad to meet you." Logan said.

"Thanks."

"Daddy! Guess what?" Shane said excitedly getting everyone's attention.

"What?"

"We were watching iCarly last night and you were on it! You had the same name as me!"

"That's right. That's where your name came from. My first acting gig." He said looking at Kendall.

"Wow, that's cool, Shane." Kendall said

"Shane, guess what?"

"What, daddy?"

"Last night Kendall told me he has a dog, and said maybe we can walk our dogs together."

"You have a doggy?"

"Yeah, this is what she looks like." Kendall said showing Shane a picture on his phone.

"It's cute. What's it's name?"

"Her name is Sissy."

"Cute doggy."

"Anyway, are you guys staying for breakfast?" James asked Carlos and Logan.

"Yeah."

"Great, cause I made plenty for all of us."

During breakfast, Kendall was asked about being a Hockey superstar.

"I guess you guys are Hockey fans judging by the questions you're asking" Kendall laughed.

"Well we grew up loving the sport." James said.

"Me too." Kendall laughed.

When breakfast was done, Logan and Carlos were in the living room with Shane playing with Fox.

James and Kendal were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"You don't have to help clean up, you're a guest."

"But I want to help." Kendall said putting his lips against James'.

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

"We just met a few days ago, but I really like you, and you were honest with me about something I didn't even have to ask about. I really want to go on more dates with you, and I really enjoy kissing you-"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Depends. Is the answer to my question gonna be a yes?"

Kendall only responded with a kiss to the taller man's lips, where they stayed like that for several moments.

"James, do have any extra coffee- OH MY GOD!" Carlos screamed.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"James and Kendall are kissing!"

"Ew!" Shane said. "Kissing's gross!" Making a face.

"Shane, you know me and Uncle Carlos kiss. And You're gonna wanna kiss someone too when you're older. "

"I still say it's gross." Shane said.

"So what's with you two?" Carlos asked James and Kendall.

"Well, we know it's fast and unexpected, but me and Kendall are boyfriends now." James said kissing the blonde again.

"Good for you guys. Shane says it's gross." Logan said.

"Why do you think me kissing your daddy is gross?" Kendall asked laughing lightly.

"Kissing is just weird." Shane said. "But I like that you and daddy are boyfriends."

"Thanks Shane. But just so you know, me and your daddy are gonna kiss a lot more now that we're boyfriends."

"It's still weird." Shane said.

"You'll get used to it, Shane" James said.

And with that, the newly formed couple kissed again, both hoping to do more than kiss in the future.

A/N 1: Well, that was officially the fastest it took for the main pairing to get together in any of my stories.

A/N 2: Don't go expecting smut for a while between Kames, just kissing. The smut will be a few more chapters away, and it's gonna be so hot and dirty(I ALREADY HAVE THE KAMES SMUT PLANNED IN MY HEAD)

A/N 3: to the person who pm'ed me asking about the future smut: JAMES WILL TOP KENDALL IN EVERY SMUT SCENE.(I never write smut with Kendall where he's dominant)

A/N 4: someone asked if we're not only gonna meet Shane's mother, but the girl from Kendall's worst date. you will meet both , but not for a while


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after James and Kendall became a couple.

Kendall had invited James and Shane over to have breakfast and take their dogs on a walk before he had to go to work.

At 8:00am, James and Shane arrived at Kendall's door with Fox.

"Hi" Kendall said kissing James, "Hi Shane" He said hugging the toddler.

"Hi, Kendall" Shane said after hugging the blonde man.

"Psst, Kendall, kiss me again. I don't think Shane is grossed out anymore." James whispered with a slight laugh.

"Okay" Kendall responded and kissed the brunet again earning no response from the toddler.

"Shane?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"How come you're not grossed out when me and Kendall kiss anymore?" James asked his son.

"Cause Uncle Carlos and Logan said they kiss, and that people with boyfriends and girlfriends kiss too."

'And a lot more than that' James thought thinking of all the things he wants to do with Kendall.

"Now that that is settled, I'd like you guys to meet Sissy" Kendall said opening a bedroom door revealing his dog still sleeping.

"Sissy, wake up. It's almost time to go walking."

That woke up the dog right away.

"Sissy, meet James, Shane and their dog, Fox." Kendall said.

Shane then bent down to pet the dog, and was greeted by Sissy licking his hand.

"That tickles" Shane said laughing.

Sissy then went over to Fox who gave a friendly bark towards him.

Fox then walked over to Sissy after giving a friendly bark back in response.

"I think they like each other." Shane said.

"Good. Sissy likes meeting new people and dogs." Kendall said smiling.

"Okay, before we get carried away, let eat so we can go walking." Kendall said leading them to the kitchen where the table had an arranged array of food was, but not before James had Shane wash his hands.

The kitchen table had pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns, sausage, and bacon. There was also two pitchers with orange juice and water in them.

"Wow, you made all this?" James asked after taking a bite from the pancakes.

"Yeah."

"So were you a chef in a former life?" James asked smiling.

"Not sure, but I did learn everything I know about cooking from my mom."

"She taught you well" James said.

"Thanks."

"Shane, do you like the food Kendall made?" James asked the toddler.

"Yeah! It really good!"

"Thanks. Maybe I can cook for you on our next date." Kendall said to James.

About twenty minutes later, they were finished with breakfast, and Shane was currently playing with the dogs, while the two men were doing the dishes.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come over here this weekend so I can cook you dinner?"

"I'd like that." James said kissing Kendall.

Kendall couldn't help but kiss his boyfriend back, and get caught in the passion.

James then ran his hands down Kendall's back and eventually grabbed the blonde's ass surprising them both and causing them to stop.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry James, I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know it's probably a little too early for this but…" Kendall then lowered his voice and whispered "I'm hoping we do a lot more than kiss in the future." Kendall admitted blushing.

"Me too."

"But for now, let's just stick to kissing. We'll eventually know when it's time for you to fuck me" Kendall whispered.

"Wait, when we do get to that, you want me to-"

"Hell yes. Over and over. I like when guys dominate me that way." Kendall said kissing his taller boyfriend.

"Wow, we've been together for less than a week and we already established that sort of thing" James laughed.

"Daddy! Kendall! When we going walking? The doggies getting sleepy!" Shane called from the living room.

"Coming!" Kendall said, holding James' hand, getting the leashes for Fox and Sissy who were now asleep next to each other on the couch as Shane was petting them.

When they did go on their walk, it lasted about forty-five minutes, and Kendall and James spent it talking about places they could take Shane.

The couple mutually agreed that the next date they go on (that included Shane) would be to an ice skating rink. This was after, of course they asked the toddler walking right next to the dog leashes that both men held.

Both men also assumed that their dogs like each other since both Fox and Sissy walked right next to each other the entire time.

Both men even joked about Fox and Sissy being a couple.

After the walk, they went back to Kendall's house to rest their feet for a little bit before going to work.

Shane was sitting on the other couch petting the dogs as they slowly fell asleep.

When they sat on the couch, and Kendall turned on the tv, there was an announcement about Kendall's Hockey career.

"In NHL news, everyone knows the L.A. Kings recently made it to the Stanley Cup Playoffs." The news anchor said.

Both James and Kendall couldn't help but wait for what he would say.

The Kings made it to the Playoffs a few days before James and Kendall met.

"And now good news for Kings fans, all the Playoff games will be held here in Los Angeles, and if they make it to the Finals, all those games will be held here too."

James and Kendall couldn't help but smile at that news.

"Yes! Now I can get you and Shane into every Playoff game, and eventually every Finals game!" Kendall cheered.

"And you're gonna win the Stanley Cup this year." James said kissing the blonde.

"And in celebrity relationship news, the newest member of the L.A. Kings has found some romance"

Both men both new it was about them, given that Kendall was the only new member of the team.

"Kendall Knight, the newest member of the team has apparently found romance with music superstar James Diamond. Both men agreed to go a date recently, and left a Target store clearly excited. Later, Kendall went to dinner at James' home for the weekend. What do you think about this new couple? Like it? Hate it? We already have a name for those two, regardless. Kames."

"I wonder how the paparazzi found that out. We didn't see any cameras flashing or anything like that." James said.

"Superstar problems." Kendall said clearly. "Someone probably saw and told someone who told someone else, and eventually someone who was told must have been paparazzi. I'm assuming this because there only showed pictures of me from the games leading up to the Playoffs, and picture of you from your music videos. No pictures of us together."

"That makes sense. But we have to be careful about what we say or do in public since everyone knows about us now. Plus, we're not just Kendall Knight and James Diamond anymore. We're officially Kames."

"That does have a nice ring to it, though." Kendall said.

"Yeah."

"Who's Kames?" Shane asked.

"Me and Kendall's name put together." James said.

"But how people know you boyfriends?"

"Someone saw and heard us agree to go on a date at Target." Kendall smiled.

"Is that good?"

"Yes. It's very good." James said.

"But if you and Kendall boyfriends, does that mean people know you two kiss?"

"Yes, Shane. People know we kiss." James responded laughing lightly with Kendall.

Meanwhile several miles away, a blonde woman was watching the exact same news report on the couple.

"That jerk!" The blonde woman sais in frustration after watching the report.

"Jo, what is it?" A girl with black hair and red highlights asked coming in the room.

"That jerk who got me pregnant and the blonde guy from my worst date ever are dating now! And they're both superstars now!"

"Really?!"

"How could they do this do me? I gave James everything! I was half a virgin when I met him!"

"Wanna do something fun? Wanna go to Chipotle?"

"I can't go to Chipotle, I'm on an all-carb diet! God Lucy, you're so stupid!" Jo said walking away.

"Jo wait! Talk to me…"

A/N: Shane's mother has just been revealed. What do you think about this shocker?

A/N: So when Kames has sex, Kendall wants James to fuck him EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. *gets excited for eventual smut*

A/N: Fox and Sissy together = Sox? Fissy? They would seriously make some cute puppies...


End file.
